1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bender wrench and more particularly pertains to a new bender wrench for removing fasteners from hard to reach places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bender wrench is known in the prior art. More specifically, a bender wrench heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,456; U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,962; U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,274; U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,461; U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,107; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,770.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bender wrench. The inventive device includes a wrench having a pair of first ends coupled to a plurality of head members that are positionable with respect to the handle.
In these respects, the bender wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing fasteners from hard to reach places.